ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains
Maleficent 2: Rise of the Villains is a sequel to 2014's Maleficent and like ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? ''it will be a cross-company crossover and it will contain elements between Disney/Pixar/Marvel/Lucasfilm, Warner Bros/Cartoon Network/DC, BBC, LEGO, Paramount/Nickelodeon, Sega, Archie, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Activison and Square-Enix. Plot Maleficent (Angelina Jolie), after her wings got cut off by iron again, recruits misunderstood evils and threats from time and space to King Stephan's former kingdom, now ruled by a jealous and zealous King Phillip. Meanwhile after securing a time traveling device known as The Looking Glass, Princess Sally Acorn uses the TARDIS which crash landed to the backyard of Castle Acorn, recruits various heros and heroines from various Dimensions to counter Maleficent's "kingdom domination". Along the way the heroes met dangers from every corner. Cast *Angelina Jolie reprises her role as Maleficent: The cruellest and most iconic Disney villain of all time. Her scepter now lets her go back in time to recruit various evils. *Glenn Close reprises her role as Cruella De Vil: The pooch-poaching villainess. *Hugh Laurie & Mark Williams reprise their roles of Jasper & Horace, Cruella's 2 henchmen (Hugh Laurie also reprises his role of David Nix, founder of Tomorrowland) *Cate Blanchett reprises her role as Lady Tremaine: The jealous stepmother to Ella aka Cinderella. *Stellan Skarsgard reprises his role of The Grand Duke, a co conspirator of Lady Tremaine (Also appears as Bootstrap Bill Turner). *Holliday Grainger & Sophie McShera reprise their roles of Anastasia and Drizella, Lady Tremaine's 2 daughters *Meryl Streep reprises her role as The Witch: a trickster who cons fairy tale characters by granting them their wishes only for everything to go wrong. *Sacha Baron Cohen reprises his role of Time: the main bad guy from Through the Looking Glass *Mila Kunis reprises her role as Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West: Sister to Evanora. *Rachel Weisz reprises her role as Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East: Sister to Theodora. *Ricky Gervais reprises his role of Dominic Badguy *Chris Cooper reprises his role of Tex Richman *Helena Bonham Carter reprises her role of Iracabeth of Crims aka The Red Queen (Also appears as Red Harrington and Ella's Fairy Godmother). *Crispin Glover reprises his role of The Knave of Hearts, The Red Queen's right hand man. *Paul "The Big Show" Wight as the Jabberwocky, a dragon summoned by The Red Queen. *Idris Elba reprises his role as Shere Khan: The tiger from a jungle. *Christopher Walken reprises his role as King Louis a giant gorilla from a jungle. *Tom Hollander reprises his role of Lord Cutler Beckett *Mark Strong as Jafar: A cruel sorcerer. *Helen Mirren as Nasira: Jafar's sister. *Martin Short reprises his role of Jack Frost: the trickster of winter. *Russell Crowe as Ratigan: An evil rat. *Luke Evans reprises his role as Gaston: Hunter of various heroes, awarded by evil. *Danny Trejo as Shan-Yu: The Hun leader. *Adam Sandler as Hades: The God of the Underworld. *John Goodman as Alameda Slim: The auctioneer from a Wild West town that Maleficent visited via her scepter. *Owen Wilson as Turbo/King Candy: Leader of his own faction of villains, the Cy-Bugs. *Johnny Depp reprises his role as the Big Bad Wolf: A wolf from a forest. (Also appears as Tarrant Hightopp the Hatter, Tonto and Captain Jack Sparrow) *Queen Latifah as Ursula: The Sea Witch (Jennifer Lawrence as her Vanessa form). *Andy Serkis as Flotsam and Jetsam: Ursula's henchmen. *George Lopez as Hopper: The most sinister grasshopper. *Steve Buscemi as Cedric the Sorcerer *Amanda Seyfried as the Evil Queen Grimhilde: A beautiful-yet-sinister queen and mother to our very own Snow White. *Antonio Banderas as Prince Hans: The evillest prince in the world. *Hugh Jackman as Captain Hook: The pirate captain. *Ian McShane reprises his role as Blackbeard: The pirate all pirates fear *Mark Wahlberg as Percival C. McLeach: Madame Medusa's husband. *P!nk as Madame Medusa: McLeach's wife. *Jason Flemyng as Frollo: The judge. *Lee Pace as Chernabog: The demon from Bald Mountain. *Jane Horrocks as Mother Gothel: Rapunzel's evil mother. *Sylvester Stallone as Lyle Rourke: The captain of a submarine. *Doug Jones as Captain Gantu: The alien captain. *Christopher Plummer as Yokai: The most powerful supervillain. *Will Ferrell as Jangles the Clown (also reprises his role of Lord Business) *Thomas Kretchmann as Dr. Hamsterviel: Gantu's general. *Eddie Murphy as Dr. Facilier: The voodoo magician. *Jeff Bridges reprises his role as CLU 2.0: The malicious program. *Amy Poehler as Assistant Mayor Bellwether: The most corrupt politician of Zootopia. *Ken Watanabe as Governor Radcliffe: Non-fat, younger self. *Various voices as Horace: The Hate Bug. *Susan Sarandon reprises her role as Queen Narissa: The villainess that helps Maleficent. *Stephen Fry as Bowler Hat Guy: His true master is DOR15. He helps Maleficent (also also reprises his role of Chessur a stripy turquoise and blue tabby cat. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Scroop: An alien pirate who began a mutiny. *Ralph Fiennes as Clayton: The hunter of various animals. *Christopher Sabat (voice, in style of Vegeta) and Arnold Schwarzenegger (motion capture) as Lord Hater: A demon. *Charlie Day as Peepers: Lord Hater's commander. (Also appears as Benny, a spaceman from the LEGO realm) *Jack Angel as Xehanort: The Keyblade-stealer. *Dane DeHann as Terra-Xehanort *Daniel Radcliffe as Young Xehanort (Also appears as Harry Potter, a wizard who studied Hogwarts from the Warner Bros realm) *Jim Cummings reprises his roles of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Pete *Billy Zane reprises his role as Ansem: Xehanort's heartless *Adam Sandler as Xemnas *Kevin James as Xigbar *Denis Leary as Saix *Bob Bergen as Vanitas *Hayden Christensen as Randall Boggs: the wicked monster. *Ceelo Green as Oogie Boogie: An alive sack of bugs. *Charlize Theron as Yzma: The ruler of an empire that was conquered by her and Maleficent. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk: Yzma's henchman. *Jason Issacs as Scar: The evillest lion in the pride. *Suzzane Pleshette reprises her role as Zira: Scar's wife. *Hugo Weaving as the Horned King: A powerful Prydainian villain. *Bill Nighy reprises his role as Davy Jones: Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Patrick Stewart as Forte: The Pipe Organ. *Hank Azaria as Edgar: Maleficent's butler, who catnaps kittens. * Colin Firth as Prince John: Lion-resembling prince of England. * Larry the Cable Guy as the Sheriff of Nottingham: Wolf-resembling sheriff who serves Maleficent well. * Jay-Z as Sykes: The villain that came from New York City. * Robert Axelrod as Bill Cipher: Illuminati expert who serves Maleficent. * Rinko Kikuchi as Demona: The gargoyle. * James Spader as Ultron: Guardian of the Marvel realm. Evil. * Toby Jones reprises his role of Arnim Zola via hologram * Guy Pearce reprises his role of Aldrich Killian * James Badge Dale reprises his roles of Eric Savin and Dan Reid * Tom Hiddleston reprises his role as as Loki: Asguardian from the Marvel realm * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren: Guardian of the Lucasfilm realm. Evil. * Phil Morris as Stromboli: Puppeteer of evil. * Matt Vogel as Constantine: the most dangerous frog. * Peter Mullan as Barker: a coach driver who runs an illegal donkey slave racket for Maleficent * George Mackay as Fat Cat: The young adult version of the foe the Rescue Rangers faced. * Tim Curry as Flintheart Glomgold: The second-richest duck in the world. * Antonia Thomas as Magica de Spell: Duck sorceress. * Jackie Chan as Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Powerful professor of evil. * Various actors as the Beagle Boys: Jailbreakers of Philipp's dungeon. * Peter Dinklage as Professor Norton Nimnul: The evil professor who aids Maleficent. *James McAvoy as King Philipp: Now an enemy of Maleficent. *Tilda Swinton reprises her role as Queen Jadis The White Witch: Tyrant or Narnia *Tom Wilkinson reprises his role of Latham Cole: a railroad tycoon *William Fitchner reprises his role of Butch Cavendish: a cannibalistic outlaw *Barry Pepper reprises his role of Captain Jay Fuller, a corrupt captain in the US calvary unit *Chris Hemsworth reprises his role of Thor: Loki's half brother who attempts to prevent Loki from causing mayhem *Chris Evans reprises his role of Steve Rogers / Captain America: Leader of The Avengers. *Robert Downey Jr reprises his role of Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle reprises his role of Colonel Rhodes / War Machine / The Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany reprises his roles of J.A.R.V.I.S and The Vision *Mark Ruffalo reprises his role of the Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk (also appears as Wreck-It Ralph) *Scarlett Johanson reprises her role of Natasha Romanoff / The Black Widow (also reprises her role as Kaa, a snake hell bent on eating man cubs) *Cobie Smulders reprises her role of Maria Hill *Jeremy Renner reprises his role of Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Anthony Mackie reprises his role of Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Sebastian Stan reprises his role of Bucky Barnes *Elizabeth Olsen reprises her role of Scarlett Witch *Britt Robertson reprises her role of Casey Newton *Armie Hammer reprises his role of John Reid / The Lone Ranger *James Corden reprises his role of The Baker *Emily Blunt reprises her role of The Baker's Wife *Scott Adsit reprises his role of Baymax, an inflatable robot nurse. (motion capture) *Nonso Anozie reprises his role of the Captain of the Guards *Richard Madden reprises his role of Prince Kit *Lily James reprises her role of Ella aka Cinderella *Mia Wasikowska reprises her role of Alice Kingsleigh *Lindsey Duncan reprises her role of Helen Kingsleigh, Alice's mother *Jemma Powell reprises her role of Margaret Kingsleigh, Alice's sister *Eleanor Tomlinson reprises her role of Fiona Chataway *Eleanor Gecks reprises her role of Faith Chataway *Frances De La Tour reprises her role of Aunt Imogene *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson reprises his role of Jack Bruno, a Vegas cab driver who transports various heroes to a safehouse known as Witch Mountain. *George Clooney reprises his role of Frank Walker *Anne Hathaway reprises her role of Mirana The White Queen *Clark Gregg reprises his role of Phil Coulson *Samuel L Jackson reprises his role of Nick Fury *Michelle Williams reprises her role of Glinda *Amy Adams reprises her role of Princess Giselle (also shows up as Mary, the woman who reunited the Muppets) *Patrick Dempsey reprises his role of Robert Phillip *Timothy Spall reprises his role of Nathaniel from Andalasia (also appears as Bayard, a bloodhound) *Paul Whitehouse reprises his role of Thackery Earwicket, a brown hare *Jason Segel reprises his role of Gary *Paul Rudd reprises his role of Scott Lang / Ant Man *Chris Pratt reprises his role of Peter Quill / Star Lord (also reprises his role of Emmet Brickowski, a master builder from the Warner Bros and LEGO realms and Owen Grady, a guard from Jurrasic World in the Universal Realm) *Christopher Lloyd reprises his role of Dr. Emmett Brown, a time traveller and the owner of the DeLorean Time Machine from the Universal Realm * *Dave Bautista reprises his role of Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper reprises his role of Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel reprises his role of Groot *Jack Davenport reprises his role of Commodore Norrington *Orlando Bloom reprises his role of Will Turner *Keira Knightley reprises her role of Elizabeth Swann *Penelope Cruz reprises her role of Angelica *Astrid Berges Frisbey reprises her role of Syrena *Stephen Grahame reprises his role of Scrum *Sam Claffin reprises his role of Phillip, the missionary who protects Syrena from the cruelty of Blackbeard *Geoffrey Rush reprises his role of Hector Barbossa *Lee Arenberg reprises his role of Pintel *Mackenzie Crook reprises his role of Ragetti *Elle Fanning reprises her role of Aurora *Sam Riley reprises his role of Diaval, a shape shifting black raven *Juno Temple reprises her role of Thistletwit, a fairy guardian of Aurora *Ben Kingsley reprises his role of Bagheera, a black panther *Bill Murray reprises his role of Baloo, a brown bear *Neel Sethi reprises his role of Mowgli *Emma Watson reprises her role of Belle (also appears as Hermione Granger) *Ruppert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry's friend from the Warner Bros realm. *Dan Stevens reprises his role of the Beast *James Franco reprises his role of Oscar Diggs, a small time con man who eventually becomes ruler of Oz. *James Mardsen reprises his role of Prince Edward. *Idina Menzel reprises her role of Nancy Tremaine *Eric Idle reprises his role of Waddlesworth, the scarlet macow that acts like a dog. *Elijah Wood as Perry the Platypus (in style of Frodo Baggins), a heroic animal who now speaks. (Also appears as Frodo Baggins) *Taylor Swift as Rapunzel, the crown princess with magic hair. *Nathan Lane as Pascal, the chameleon who also now speaks. *Carrie Fisher reprises her role of General Leia Organa *Emma Stone as Queen Elsa, the brave ruler of Arendelle. *Kirsten Dunst as Princess Anna, Elsa's sister. *Amy Poeheler reprises her role of Joy (voice), the yellow emotion. *Phyliss Smith rerprises her role of Sadness (voice), the blue emotion. *Anthony Daniels reprises his role of C-3PO *Ben Burtt and Kenny Baker reprises their role of R2-D2, WALL-E, BB-8 and M-O *Rihanna as Princess Tiana *Will Smith as Prince Naveen *Ashley Tisdale reprises her role of Sharpay Evans Baylor, now Zeke's wife. *Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Jasmine.(Also appeared as Gabriella Montez.) *Steve Whitmire reprises his roles of Kermit the Frog, Beaker, and more.(Also appeared as Ray the firefly.) *Jeff Daniels reprises his role of Roger Radcliffe, the owner of all the 101 Dalmatians. *Eric Jacobson reprises his roles of Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal and others. *Miley Cyrus reprises her role of Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana, now a mother of three. *Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic the Hedgehog, One of the guest heroes of the film, computer Animated, motion capture and one of the greatest heroes of the Sega and Archie realms. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog (in style of Adam Park/Black Power Ranger), Same as Sonic *Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn (in mixed styles of Batgirl and mostly Twilight Sparkle), Same as Sonic and Shadow except appearing in her new outfit, the Princess who is a leader of the Freedom Fighters in the Archie Realm and who the princess of Sonic's World also rallies up all the heroes of various dimensions to fight back against Maleficent's new army. *Laura Bailey reprises her role of Blaze the Cat, Same as Sonic, Sally and Shadow and the Feline Princess of the Sol Dimension who is a guardian of the Sol Emeralds and is a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sega and Archie realms. *Jesse McCartney as Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Same as Sonic, Sally, Blaze and Shadow except appearing in a new outfit like Sally and a Black and Red shelled Armadillo who is a friend of Ray the Flying Squirrel. *Andrea Libman as Amy Rose (in style of Pinkie Pie), Same as Sonic and his 4 friends except appearing in a different Outfit like Sally and Mighty, The love interest of Sonic of the Sega and Archie realms and wearing her Winter Olympics and Gymnastics outfits winter for most of the story when she is at foot and situations and Gymnastics when she swims *Travis Willingham reprises his role of Knuckles the Echidna, a strong red anthromorphic Echidna who protects the Master Emerald from the Sega and Archie realms. (Same as Sonic and company) *Colleen Villard reprises her roles of Charmy Bee: a 6 Year Old Honeybee who is a member of the Chaotix who helps Sally Acorn to travel to different dimensions from time and space and Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend from the Sega and Archie realms. (Same as Sonic and Company) *Quinton Flynn reprises his role of Silver the Hedgehog, a white anthromorphic Hedgehog from the future in the Sega and Archie Realms who helps Blaze the Cat to fight Maleficent and like Rouge, in the battle he wears a different Outfit and it's a Secret Freedom Fighter Outfit from the Archie Comics. (Same as Sonic and Company) *Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi reprises their roles of The Doctor, a time traveller from the BBC Realm who allows Princess Sally Acorn to use the TARDIS. *TBA as Clara Oswald *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity), Shadow's gal who is the companion of the Doctor, a Strong Treasure hunter of the Sega and Archie realms, wears a different Outfit like Mighty, Amy and Sally her outfit is the one she used in the Sonic Riders trilogy. (Same as Sonic and Company) *Nicholas Briggs reprises his roles of Various Daleks, Cybermen and the Dalek Emperor. *Andrew Garfield as Sora, a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix realm. *TBA as Riku, Sora's best friend and also a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix Realm. *Cody Cameron as Cloud Strife, a first class soldier from the Square-Enix realm. *TBA reprises his role of Legolas *Clancy Brown (voice) and Patton Oswalt (motion capture) as Dr. Neo Cortex, One of the guest villains of the film *Simon Pegg as Crash Bandicoot (in style of Buck), a Bandicoot who had 160 IQ thanks to the translator and the heroic Bandicoot of the Activision realm. (Same as Sonic and His friends) *Jess Harnell (voice, in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) and TBA (motion capture) as Dr. Eggman, the Smartest villain of the Sega and Archie Realms and One of the guest villains of the film *Josh Keaton as Finn the Human, a heroic Young man of the Cartoon Network realm who is now a teenager and also one of the guest heroes of the film. *John DiMaggio reprises his role of Jake the Dog (also appears as The Backson in style of Jake the Dog) *Ashley Johnson as Princess Sofia, a Princess of Enchancia is now a Queen. *Henry Cavill reprises his role of Clark Kent/Superman, the strongest man of the DC realm. *Ben Affleck reprises his role of Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCEU version) *Gal Gadot reprises her role of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU version) *Cobie Smulders reprises her role of The LEGO Movie version of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Will Arnett reprises the role of The LEGO Movie Version of Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jesse Eisenburg reprises his role of Lex Luthor, a supervillain of the DC Realm. *Vincent Martella reprises his role of Phineas Flynn, a boy who loves summer is now a teenager. *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Taran (in style of Dick Tracy) *Ian McKellen reprises his role of Gandalf, a wizard of the Warner Bros realm. *Tom Kenny reprises his role of Ice King (voice), a ruler of the Ice Kingdom of the Cartoon Network realm. (Also appears reprises his role of Spongebob Squarepants, a sponge who is a cook from the Nickelodeon realm) *Seth Rogen as Ice King (motion capture) *Mae Whitman as Princess Bubblegum (also appears as Tinker Bell) *Ben Stiller reprises his role of Sauron. (Also appears as General Woundwort, leader of the Efraza and a guest villain) *Mortsem reprises his role of Aragorn *Ralph Finnes reprises his role of Lord Voldermort. *Morwenna Banks (in style of Mummy Pig/Peppa's Mother) as the Narrator References *During the heroes vs villains battle, King Louie used the cowbell to summon Kaa which is a nod to another SNL skit with Christopher Walken. *In the scene where they pick Aurora, Baloo was mistaken as the bear god by the Moors which is a brief tribute to Bill Murray's comedy "Groundhog Day". Trivia *This movie's Disney opening castle logo is covered with thorns and is done in stop motion. *This film is rated PG for Mild Thematic elements, some Peril and Scary Adventure action. **It was originally going to be rated PG-13/12A until Terminator's violence was toned down to for comic relief. *It was originally going to have all of the Disney properties, but due to the Success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, they added more heroes, heroines and villains from other companies like Warner Bros, DC, Sega, Archie, Activision and more. **Ironically, The last Harry Potter movie and the new Winnie the Pooh movie were both released in the third weekend of July in 2011 except Pooh had a margarinal success because The Second part of the Deathly Hallows was released Globally and this was also the first Winnie the Pooh/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover in film. Cast Gallery Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequel Category:Marvel studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Doctor Who